Clinical trials to test treatments of neurological disorders are a public health priority to reduce mortality and morbidity. Consortiums to provide infrastructure and reduce start-up time for this testing will facilitate the performance of clinica trials and preselect clinical sites with specific expertise relevant for specific types of trials. he University of Pittsburgh has extensive resources and expertise in studying emergency conditions, and specifically neurological emergencies. Therefore, Pittsburgh can serve effectively as a new Clinical Hub for the Neurological Emergencies Treatment Trial (NETT) network. Drawing on longstanding collaborations between Emergency Medicine, Neurology, Neurosurgery, Critical Care Medicine, Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, the University of Pittsburgh will successfully achieve the following aims: (Aim 1) Create a structured team for collaboration with the NETT Network on the development and implementation of clinical trials about neurological emergencies. The leadership of the Pittsburgh NETT team will maintain working relationships with the NETT steering committee, Clinical Coordinating Center, Data Coordination Unit and NINDS staff. (Aim 2) Enroll subjects in NETT clinical trials and disseminate research findings resulting from NETT activities. Pittsburgh will maintain the administrative and contractual structure to participate rapidly in NETT trials. Experienced research coordinators and staff will be tasked with identification of eligible subjects for NETT trials, will enroll subjects according to NETT protocols, and will maintain the detailed records required for auditing of compliance. Existing media and electronic resources will be expanded to further disseminate research findings. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Neurological emergencies, such as stroke, head injury and spine injury, result in death and disability for millions of individuals each year. Pittsburgh will contribute to the testing of new and promising treatments for these emergencies by using its proven ability to recruit subjects into clinical trials testing emergency treatments.